Christmas Trees and Mistletoes
by nerdonthemove
Summary: John Cena was no miracle worker, but if he could succeed in making CM Punk decorate a Christmas tree with him, then he would be the only person who would live to tell the tale. It wouldn't be as fun as he thought it would be, however...


_**A/N**__: Hi guys! I know you all thought I'd be dead by now, but I've been so busy that I couldn't write anything even if I wanted to. But here's a prompt that was sent to me through an RP I was doing, and I thought of posting it here since the holidays are around and I haven't written a Christmas theme for John and Punk. So here you go - reviews are always welcome, by the way - and I hope you enjoy reading!_

* * *

To be honest, John didn't really know what came to him when he suggested to put up a Christmas tree in a certain straight edge man's apartment. Knowing Punk for almost a decade now, John should have been aware of the Chicagoan's lack of enthusiasm when it came to the holidays, but after looking around the younger man's apartment, he found himself asking Punk if he could put up some decorations in the house. And then he found Punk staring at him like he just turned into a madman.

"Are you sick or something?" He could still remember Punk asking him with an incredulous look on his face.

This time, approximately a week later, said expression was now replaced with a frown, eyes almost judging him as John gestured happily towards the Christmas tree beside him.

"I would have liked it better if you were sick when you said you'll put that thing in my apartment."

John chuckled a bit at this but Punk still looked unimpressed. "Oh, come on. It looks good. Least your apartment don't look so gloomy anymore."

"I liked the gloomy look as a matter of fact," Punk spat back, crossing his arms over his chest, and John sighed to himself. He'd expected this already but he couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed. He guessed that he just had to pull off _that_ one to make Punk say yes to all of this.

"Babe," he started, walking over to him and placing his hands on each of the man's arms, thumbs rubbing against his skin gently, wanting to soothe him down. "Just give me this one, please? It's the first Christmas I'm going to spend with you. It would mean the world to me if you just let me do this. Please?"

Even if he didn't look at him, John knew that it already worked. Punk's arms dropped to his sides, an exasperated sigh escaping him, and seeing this made John's lips curl into a happy smile. "Fine. But you're going to do all the work. I can't be bothered to do such a tedious thing."

John snorted and chuckled. "Tedious. Who knew you were capable of saying such an unusual word."

With this, Punk shook his head but laughed, flipping him off with his middle finger. "Fuck off, Cena. Just get that Christmas tree done."

Letting out a laugh himself, he turned back to the tree he was supposed to be decorating, reaching for the decorations and started to put some ornaments on it. Although Punk wasn't helping, at least the guy was okay with him putting up a tree in his home. "Why don't you want to put this up in your apartment anyways?"

At the corner of his eye, he could see Punk standing behind him, leaning back against the wall, his hands in his pockets as he watched the older man work on the Christmas tree. And then the man shrugged in response. "It takes a lot of space. Besides, don't you read my twitter? I think I specifically said I'm an atheist right at the description box. Or maybe you can't read?"

"It's not that I can't read, I just choose to ignore it." John shrugged in return, turning to grin at him. And when Punk rolled his eyes, he found himself chuckling again. "You know you can help me out instead of just standing right there and checking out my ass."

"Hey, it's a pretty nice ass to ogle at, what can I do?" Punk responded with a shrug, walking over to John and huffing as he reached to grab some decorations himself, staring at it for a moment before looking up at the other. John could see him struggling to say something and so he waited, until Punk finally let out a breath and started. "So I have to get used to this, don't I? Us putting up a Christmas tree every time the holidays come."

"Well, I guess so..." John looked at the small reindeer ornament that he had in his hand, shrugging. "I mean, it's just you and me, anyway. We don't have to invite anyone else. And it's not like I can give you the family that you want, so you won't have to worry about kids running about knocking over presents or something."

That seemed to be the wrong thing to say, though, for he saw a small frown on his lover's face; a disapproving frown, in fact. He already had an idea why Punk was being like this, although it kind of confused him, for he could quite remember Punk saying that he didn't believe in marriage and even mentioned his not-so-fondness with kids. Why was he so disapproving with John's decision about him not wanting to get married? Right when he thought the guy was going to talk, Punk turned to put the decoration on the tree, so his face was turned away from John's sight. "Don't mind me, I'm just asking anyway."

"Phil..." He reached to gently hold the man's arm, squeezing to get his attention. "You know what I've been through with the divorce, and I don't want you going through the same thing. I just don't want to see you hurt that way."

It took Punk a moment before he responded, but when he did, his voice was almost deep and quiet. "What makes you so sure that we'll end up getting a divorce anyway?"

The words sent a hard punch to John's heart and he almost flinched at the painful feeling of an uncomfortable scraping in his gut. But he tried to be as honest as he could, wanting this to get out of their way already. "Because I'm a fuck up, and we both know that. One way or another I'm going to end up hurting you. Whatever it is, I'm sure it's going to be my fault, because I'm just wired that way. I'm fucking broken and there's nothing I can do about it."

"But you're not broken." Punk finally turned to him, giving him an unwavering but serious look. "Not to me, at least. You're fucking perfect and I don't know how I got so lucky just to be here by your side. You're out of my league but here I am decorating a fucking Christmas tree with you. And to think no one else in the world had been able to make me do it except you." He reached out for John's hands, puling him closer, lacing their fingers together and John found himself trembling a bit in his touch. "You've been a big influence to me, John. You make me a better person, and I can't ask for more. Except one thing." This time, he let their hands go, looking down on the ground for a bit before looking up at the Christmas tree before him. "But if it's not your thing, I'm not gonna force you to do it. You do what you want."

John didn't know that this issue was a thing that could push himself away from the man that he so loved. He wouldn't have it; he'd watched people walk away from him before, but it would be the goddamn last blow if it had to be Punk. He reached with his hand and took Punk's with his again, holding tightly, almost afraid that he'd disappear if he didn't hold onto him. "I'm going to think about it. I can't promise that I'll make the decision very soon, but give me time to heal and I'll be ready. Just..." Lifting Punk's hand to his lips, he pressed a soft kiss to his knuckle, closing his eyes. "Just please, wait for me so I can meet you halfway..."

John wasn't a fearful man, but right this moment, he was afraid to open his eyes; afraid that he would see a judging look on Punk's face before the man turned around and walked away. So he kept his eyes closed, lips pressed against Punk's skin. The only thing that made him open his eyes was the feel of fingers on his cheek, and then he found Punk looking at him with love in his hazel irises. "You know I've waited for you for so damn long. I wouldn't mind waiting for another five years or so."

The touches sent his heart fluttering in his chest, and he nuzzled into the hand that was holding his cheek. "It won't take that long, I promise."

Finally, a small smile tugged at the corners of Punk's lips, a small chuckle escaping him. "You take your time, Johnboy. I'll be waiting for you." After saying this, he leaned towards John to give him a kiss but stopped when he was merely a few inches apart from him. John blinked curiously at him, slightly confused at what made the other man pause.

"What is it?"

Punk pointed a finger up to the ceiling, and when John looked up, he had to force back a soft laugh. "Did you put that mistletoe up there?"

In response, John gave Punk a sheepish smile, this time wrapping his arms around him and pulling him close. He leaned a bit so that his lips were ghosting over his lover's as he looked into his eyes. "Yeah... well, I thought that if you'd refuse to decorate the Christmas tree with me, I'll have to use some trick to get you to say yes."

Letting out a soft chuckle, Punk shook his head, hitting John lightly on the chest but leaning into the embrace. "You're such a dork, you know that?"

John grinned. "I'm quite aware. But you love me for it."

"You're right about that," the man said with a smile, finally letting their lips meet in a heartfelt kiss, his arms wrapping around the bigger man's shoulders. "I do love you. Very, very much."


End file.
